Gundam Build Fighters O - Moments That Must Have Happened
by JacksonRDoe
Summary: Some battles had to have happened in the backstory. This is my attempt to tell their stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Takeshi Iori v. Second Meijin**

On one side of the huge arena, stood Takeshi Iori with his clearly well used and loved Perfect Gundam. On the other was the Second Meijin, giving off a killing aura that would terrify lesser beings, holding his Red Banshee.

And Takeshi Iori was laughing. Laughing despite the audience, despite the aura, and despite giving the Second Meijin his most serious challenge yet. As the particle effect started to kick up fully, he stopped laughing and grinned from ear to ear, his eyes gleaming, enjoying the moment to its fullest.

Takeshi Iori, that magnificent fighter, had bothered to do things his way, yelling out that he was launching, rather than go all out from the moment the interface worked, which the Second Meijin did. Takeshi was ambushed right out of the gate for his trouble. His response was graceful, clean and dignified, dodging the brunt of the kick while moving to better position.

The Red Banshee was already prepared, and met his counterattack by activating its right beam tonfa in attempt to win the match immediately or at least put the Perfect Gundam back on the defensive. The Perfect Gundam responded by somersaulting around the tonfa and then slicing it off. The Red Banshee just led right into a kick to distance the two units, which were uncomfortably close.

The particle feeds read 90% on the Second Meijin's side and 95% on Takeshi's side. The two fighters kept that intensity up the entire match.

After both machines distanced themselves so that they weren't at grappling range, the Red Banshee started firing the moment its gun had a chance of hitting the Perfect Gundam. The Perfect Gundam waited, alternately dodged the beams with minimal movement and glancing the shots off his shield until he was about medium range, returning fire alternately with his beam rifle and beam cannon. He never turned away.

The result was a whole lot of red beams from the Red Banshee, not a lot of pink returning fire from the Perfect Gundam. But both suits were damaging each other, as the scorch marks on the Perfect Gundam's shield and the shin missing from the Red Banshee could attest to. The stray fire was also creating a spectacle that no one was watching, pulverizing the asteroid field around the two fighters.

The Red Banshee then boosted right back in, saturating the space between and around the Perfect Gundam. The Perfect Gundam blocked most of the gunfire with his shield and dodged the rest, but the Red Banshee's goal was accomplished; having closed the entire distance from medium range, he cut down with his left beam saber to slice the Perfect Gundam's shield in half.

Takeshi Iori, grinning wider, bashed the half of the shield still attached to his arm into the head of the Red Banshee. In response, the Red Banshee rolled with the hit while trying to slice back up and slice the torso clean in two. The Perfect Gundam stopped the maneuver by blasting the beam cannon at the Red Banshee's right hand, blowing both of them back enough to separate the two machines yet again.

Both machines flew away with scorch marks on their machines, but the fight wasn't even close to over. With a moment of peace, some screens flipped back to the particle level display. The Second Meijin had only 60% left, while Takeshi was still running a comfortable 75%. The Perfect Gundam flew behind an asteroid, which the Red Banshee promptly went over. For a few tense seconds, no one person in the audience could see both fighters on screen.

Contact. Takeshi sprung his trap, revealing that he had circled down and around the asteroid to appear directly behind the Red Banshee, firing with both his beam cannon and beam rifle to try and catch him off guard. The Red Banshee ejected the right arm back at the beams rather than take the brunt of the attack, and then used the explosion as a smokescreen to close in to the Perfect Gundam, turning on a dime to attack him. His beam magnum flashed from his left arm, shredding the beam cannon mounted on the Perfect Gundam's shoulder in a hail of beams, before switching to his beam saber. The Perfect Gundam immediately jettisoned the beam cannon and boosted forward, using the explosion to give his lunging slash extra power and speed. The Red Banshee then turned off his beam magnum and mirrored the Perfect Gundam's position.

The two machines raced towards each other in an incredibly fast game of chicken. At the last second, the Red Banshee turned away and tried to get a slashing cut at Takeshi's backpack. Key word being tried. Takeshi immediately saw what the Red Banshee was doing and used his right hand beam saber to deflect the attack upward, which the Red Banshee immediately followed into a downward cut. The Perfect Gundam responded by pivoting its body to bring the left hand beam saber to block the cut, stopping the Red Banshee's attack.

The Red Banshee then deactivated his beam saber for just a brief moment, long enough to drop it past both of the Perfect Gundam's beam sabers and end up point blank to his chest. That decided it. The Perfect Gundam immediately cut downward on the Red Banshee's right hand, but not fast enough to prevent the Red Banshee from finally cutting a hole into the Perfect Gundam. It was fast enough to prevent the Red Banshee from bisecting the Perfect Gundam. Without hands, the fight was almost decided. But not yet. The Red Banshee fired its 60 mm Vulcan cannon in Takeshi's face, trying desperately to gain some space. Takeshi wasn't having any of it, and decapitated the Red Banshee.

It wasn't enough. The Second Meijin had one final trick to rage against the dying light. With the Perfect Gundam's back turned for just a moment, the Second Meijin boosted into him. He was in superclose range, burning particles at an insane rate, dropping from 40% to 35% then 30%. The Second Meijin was redlining his Red Banshee, with nearly all systems suffering damage from the maximum thrust output. It was working however, as Takeshi couldn't do anything to stop the Second Meijin as the Red Banshee slammed him into the surface of the asteroid, shredding the outer layers of his armor, damaging the components around the hole in his chest.

Takeshi didn't give up. Both machines were redlining now, but Takeshi saw a way to win. He fired his beam rifle one last time, creating a massive dust cloud in front of them. The Second Meijin realized, but believed that so long that he kept pushing, that the Perfect Gundam wouldn't escape. He needed that more than anything, because his particle count had dropped to 20%, nearly fully depleted.

The two machines reached the dust cloud. Takeshi then reversed the thrusters in his legs, slamming them even harder into the ground while finally pushing all thrusters to maximum power, pivoting his machine's torso up and his legs down. The Second Meijin wasn't prepared for this move, and was blown back just enough for the Perfect Gundam to spin its torso. The Perfect Gundam's legs had suffered critical damage, but it didn't need them. The Second Meijin quickly reacted, intentionally overdriving his thrusters. The thrusters exploded, providing him just a little bit more forward motion.

The Second Meijin was milliseconds too late. Takeshi had spun enough that the Red Banshee's last desperate attack had actually pushed the Perfect Gundam into a position where he faced the Red Banshee, and that was it. There was nothing that the Second Meijin could do.

He decided to spite Takeshi by kicking the Perfect Gundam in the fork of the legs, which caused them to blow up. But now they showed that when the Perfect Gundam had rolled around in the dust cloud, it had detached his legs. The explosion blew the Perfect Gundam upward, but it could still fight. The Red Banshee, however, had run out of particles and limbs to continue the fight with. He shot his Vulcan cannon for only a few seconds longer, only in the general direction of the Perfect Gundam, before he finally ran out of particles. With sparks flying out of its thrusters, the Perfect Gundam finally boosted back to the Red Banshee and bisected him.

BATTLE ENDED, the mechanic announcer said.

The whole stadium was silent.

Clap. Clap Clap. The clapping rippled across the audience, soon becoming a deafening roar, thundering through the stadium.

A new age of Gunpla Battle was starting.


	2. Chapter 2

**In which Nils Nielsen needs to write a paper**

Nils Nielsen was a genius. Not a lie, not an overstatement, or a product of hubris. Genius. That was the only way to put it. I knew myself.

Pit pat

Pit pat

Pit pat

Pit Ahhhhh… pat

Pit pat

Pit pat

Pit pat

Pit pat

Pit pat

Pit Beautiful meditative silence… pat

Pit pat

Pit pat

Pit pat

Pit pat

Pit pat

Pit had to keep in shape anyway pat …

Pit pat

Pit pat

Pit pat

Pit pat

Pit pat

Pit warmup complete pat pat pattttt.

Giving only a moment to take a breath, Nils Nielsen had a little reflection and consideration to do. He had just finished his particle physics PHD on antimatter particles, and was feeling a bit empty, not yet having a cause to throw his considerable genius behind. Besides, he had told himself that he was going to have 5 PHDs before he could drive, and was still two short. So he decided to vary his routine of meditative fitness to see if he couldn't draw inspiration. Today's guiding principle was observation without judgement, and so in this state he swept his gaze over the boardwalk.

This boardwalk was a fairly busy place, with many people bustling about as if (bad thought process, don't judge prematurely) bustling about, buying food, haggling with store clerks, playing Gunpla battle, calling on their phones, bumping into strangers, having romantic dates (he wasn't affected terribly adversely by the hormones, thankfully), and all the other errata that comes with being a hub of commerce.

In this state of observation, he noted that a pair of people were going to play Gunpla Battle (machines in perfect condition), while also noticing how the waitresses handed people their coffee affected their tips (null hypothesis, failed to meet statistical significance), how the day outside modified the behavior of people's buying habits (clear sunny days definitely improved traffic [what was the control group?{discard judgement}]) some id (again? My, how easily I slip into bad habits[correct this behavior{but he just stole bread in full view of security!(SHUT UP, BAD HABIT)}]) twe(unnecessary detail[abomination to grammar]) teenager taking bread from the cart in front of the store and not paying for it, some swimmers enj(can't judge emotional states from here) swimming in the blue ocean (wrong? No, blue is a allowable judgement based on personal observation) and back to the Gunpla battles where one to(is that judgemental? Just in case) gunpla was hit with a particle effect, exploded, and some couple was ar-

WAIT. WHY IS THE GUNPLA SINGED?

Observe.

I know the two gunpla started out on the pads.

They are not on the pads anymore. In fact, they are roughly at the same position where the battle ended.

The right arm was missing from one of the gunpla on the simulated battle. The right arm of the exact same gunpla is missing.

There is assorted residue on the table.

Knowing this, what are the most likely hypotheses?

One. They moved the gunpla out of sight once the simulation started. The noise of motors would be hidden by the simulation noise, and the gunpla were attached to launching pads when started. Using off the shelf motion capture devices, they tracked the location of the arm movements and then within the machine they precisely machined the gunpla and then set them in the correct positions, using some cover as an excuse to distribute the parts and dust across the battlefield.

Two. It could all be a simulation, with the players merely placing the GP base and then moving their hands to the over the GP base to signify deployment. The holographic effect hadn't fully dissipated when the two fighters pulled their gunpla off the table. There was some residue on the table, but that could be a feature of low quality or damaged holographic equipment.

Three. It could all be an effect of hard light particles created by bonding antipartic- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHA

I bent over laughing for a straight minute, wheezing, turning quite a few heads with perplexed expressions all over their faces and body language. I kept laughing and then stopped abruptly.

Hypothesis Three wasn't sane. If such a particle existed, major research institutions would be all over its discovery. Buuuuttttt.. It explained all observed phenomena. Much better than Hypothesis One and Two. Rapid movement between the hardlight particles and air would generate heat. The hardlight particles would provide graphic effects and solid platforms, as well as a form of propulsion and damage to the machines. The graphic effects might not even be graphic but instead very much physical. And with such fine control over particles that could freely generate heat and motion with next to no leverage?

Nils Nielsen knew what his next paper was going to be on.

No, he knew what his Nobel prize work was going to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**The White Devil Vs. The Blue Giant**

It was the 4th Gunpla Battle World Championships.

Event: Finals Match.

Contestants: Takeshi Iori, or "White Devil", versus Mr. Ral, or "Blue Giant".

This would be the event that transformed them from world class fighters into the second wave of Gunpla Battle legends.

Takeshi Iori placed his GP base down. Mr. Ral did likewise. There was no shine in their eyes. The audience saw the hardness in their faces. To them, there was no one else. Both the Perfect Gundam and the Gouf R35 were placed down. They launched forwards, at maximum speed.

The crowd waited in baited breath, watching the game of chicken that could very well determine the world champion unfold in front of their eyes. Not even the announcer wanted to spoil the moment, as the two machines raced towards each other out on the open desert.

CLAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG.

There was a silence. The hardness had not left either of the world level fighters' faces. The Perfect Gundam and the Gouf R35 stared each other down. Dust was flying from the two fighters, but oddly enough, neither side was moving their weapons.

Then the unthinkable happened.

First, both fighters nodded.

Then, both fighters took their hands off their controls and resigned the match.

Their speech is still studied to this day.

"Gunpla fans around the world! We are sorry to disappoint you, but this message was more important than who the 4th World Champion would be!" Takeshi thundered out.

"This is a message about the very soul and future of Gunpla Battle!" Ral replied.

"Because our sport, hobby, no, LIVES have been shifting away from the true heart of Gunpla Battle!" Takeshi said.

"We see Banshee after Unicorn, Strike Freedom after Arch Justices. Let me ask you: Did all of you have fun building those?" Ral declared.

"Because, see, the HEART of Gunpla Battle is not about weapon loads. It isn't about the latest balance patch. It isn't about the latest metagame. It isn't about EFFIECIENCY, ITS ABOUT LOVE!" Takeshi proclaimed.

"So that is why we will not partake in this farce of a competition. We fought and defeated far too many people focused solely on winning, and missing the deepest meaning of Gunpla Battle." Ral said.

"There are still spots of hope. People like Greco Logan and his solidly built Tallgeese. Ricardo Fellini and his dedication to his Fenice. Chinan and his nearly completely original Master Gundam. Blazing Tatsuo and his sheer persistence in building a competitive Big Zam." Takeshi stated.

"We have tried for two years to counter the spread of this competitive mindset that has drained away the spirit from competitions. We see now that there are better ways to do that. So; this is our retirement speech." Ral announced.

All around the world, people stopped silent.

"We will find our own path. I will travel to find the Grecos, Fellinis, and Chinans of the world. I will inspire those who would follow in the true spirit, the ones who understand that you won't win without inspiration!" Takeshi cried.

"And I will stay in Japan, to seek and find those who would follow their hearts, and show it in their work!" Ral stated. "The reason why we could take it so seriously is because there aren't any stakes involved. There is nothing more to Gunpla battle than our spirit and pride. AND FOR THAT REASON, WE WILL NOT BACK DOWN! GUNPLA BATTLE IS WON WITH SKILL, NOT THE STRENGTH OF THE MACHINE!"

"WE WILL FIND THOSE WHO CARRY THE SPIRIT OF GUNPLA BATTLE IN THEM! WE WILL TEACH AND ENCOURAGE THEM! AND WITH THESE HANDS, WE'LL LIVE AND BLAZE A PATH TO THE FUTURE!" Takeshi finished.

They turned. Picked up their machines. And left.

To this day, Iori Sei remains traumatized by what happened to his dad the night after.


End file.
